Miraculous Ladybug The Reveal
by Miraculous3
Summary: Luka likes Marinette but will Mari let Luka into her heart? Or will she never stop loving Adrien?
1. Chapter 1

**Please leave a review, this is my first fan fiction and would like to know how to improve, so I can write more and know that you enjoy them. :)**

* * *

 **MARINETTE**

"Ahhh" Marinette sighed, as she stared after Adrien. She focused in on the spring of his lush blonde tresses, neatly trimmed as they shaped round his kindface. His full smile touched the sides of hispiercing green eyes and Marinette sighedagain.

"Wakey wakey Mari, you don't want to be late for class.. again," giggled Alya.

"Huh.. what, no, eeee," Mari stammered as she knew Alyahad caught her gazing after Adrien, which was becoming a slight hobby for Marinette now.

Mari sat in her usual seat next to her closest friend Alya.. which just so happened to beright behind Adrien and every day Chloe never failed to give her a cold side glare. Marinette always let it slide she knew she had to be the bigger person whenitcame  
/to Chloe she was the onegoing on a date with Adrien that night, she thought to herself,and not Chloe, although Alya and Nino were coming along too. Marinette was psyched, they were going to see their

friends band perform live in Paris.

Finally, Mari thought, this could be the perfect time to really talk to Adrien and tell him how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADRIEN**

'My Dad is finallyletting me out on my own,with my friends,' Adrien acknowledged, to himself,with gratitude and glee. He couldn't wait to see his friends perform and heknew he would also spend most of the night with Mari, since their best friends Nino  
andAlya were dating.

He liked Mari, she was super clever and also really talented at everything she put her mind Adrien could never get his mind off of someone else to even consider liking Mari back the way she liked him. Adrien knew he was completely head over heelsin lovewith  
Ladybugbut also knew they could never be. He understood why Ladybug wanted to keep their identities hidden but also hated it. As long as they didn't know each other Ladybug wouldn't give him a chance with out knowing who he truly was as

well.

He arrived near to thePlace dela Concorde where heknew the band would be playing and he immediatelyspotted the others were already there. He headed over and saw they were talking to their friends in the band, before they started/performing on stage.  
Furthermore he noticed someone inthe band he had never met before. Adrien felt a pang in his chest as he saw this new personengrossed in conversation with Marinette. He had blue at the tips of his hair and aguitar swung over his back. Whoever it was  
seemed to never take his eyes of Mari and Adrien didn't like it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**MARINETTE**

Marinette had arrived early to say good luck to all her friends before they went up on stage. She had also arrived early to meet the new member of the bad..Luka. He was gorgeous with aqua blue eyes and a genuine smile when he spoke. He

was very funny and laid back at the same time, Mari also loved his music playing.

She spoke with himand found her heart fluttering and speech stuttering every so often and then a bright red blush would liven up her cheeks. Helaughed when this happened, moved closer to herto show he wasn't put off and happy to talk

to her. However this only made Mari blush even more. "Could you teach me a few notes?" Marinette asked hoping there

was enough time before the show if Luka was willing to show her some tunes. "Of course, I'd love to show a few things," he grinned back.

Marinette held his guitar in her lap and Luka put his handon hers to guide itacross the strings. Marinette whooped at the sound she had made whichcaused an eruption of laughter from Luka. Once again Marinette blushed and caught Lukasgaze, they  
locked gaze and held there eyes there.

"Hey," called out Adrien as he strolled over to the group. Mari took her eyes away from Luka and they landed on Adrien. He smiled,waved over and started talking toNino and laughing. He looked great when he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADRIEN**

Marinette and Luka started heading over to the main the group of was overwhelmed with the jealously he felt towards Luka, he hadn't realized he had feeling towards Mari but it was clear to him now that he did. Strong feelings. He

also felt a sense of betrayal towards Ladybug for feeling this was, however he knewthat he would have to move on anyway. He decided to walk over to Mari and Luka as he was still yet to introduce himself to Luka properly.

"Hi, I'm Adrien, I can't wait to hear you guys play tonight," he said toLuka.

"Thanks man, it's niceto meet you, I'm Luka," Luka replied.

Adrien turned his attention towards Marinette and she looked at himin surprise to see the lucky bracket she had given him tied around his wrist. She reached for his wrist to see if that was the case and before she knew it Adrien had his hand in  
/hers. Adrien felt a shock up his arm, like electricity as Maris' hand joined with his. Adrien pulled Mari in closer and she let him,until their bodies were merecentimeters apart. Adrien started to lean his head down towards Marinette but

stopped as he saw something very familiar out of the comer of his eye. A dark butterfly had flown into Luka taking advantage of his jealous emotions.

Adrien looked around him and saw Marinette had noticed ittoo. He told her he had to go and once he got somewhere private he said the words, "Plagg, claws out," and with that he transformed to Chatnoir. He was ready to fight and he knew also that if  
he wanted to be with Marinette and he couldn't be with Ladybug then he would have to stop flirting with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**MARINETTE**

"Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette ran to see what was happening with Luka who was now akumatised. Marinette knew she had to stop Luka, who was now zapping every couple in Paris, determined to ruin all potential relationships. Now that Marinette had transformed to Ladybug shecould  
/use her powers to stop him.

"M'Lady, ready to save Paris from Hawk Moth, once again?" Boomed Chatnoir as he flipped of a building landing next to Ladybug.

"Kitty, so nice ofyou to drop in, let's do this!" Replied Ladybug.

Ladybug knew Chatnoir would always flirt with her or throw in a few puns, but not tonight. He seemed to really be concentrating on the task at hand.

Both Ladybug andChatnoir ran to catch up with the new villain, and every step they made, they came across different couples all looking at each other with distaste. This was a disaster, Ladybug couldn't help but feelguilty for evoking those negativeemotionsinside  
Luka. Once they had caught up to Luka then Ladybug called out for her lucky charm.

It was a guitar pic, but that is only useful for strumming guitars thought Ladybug. That was when it clicked, that Luka was zapping couples with his guitar and that is what must have the akuma inside.

Ladybug called on Catnoir to get his cataclysm ready. After seeing Ladybugs lucky charm he sensed what the plan was going on and ran straight up to Luka.


	6. Chapter 6

**ADRIEN**

Adrien ran under thebridge, which was now holding Luka, and he destroyed it. Luka fell but was caught by Adrien but not before his guitar smashed onto the ground. Ladybug caught the akuma and all was right again.


End file.
